Troy's Birthday Party
by Nellen
Summary: Happy Birthday Troy! The gang throws a party for him. Read “I Never” to find out who the gang is.


Disclaimer: this is my third story straight… and third one shot… and involving High School Musical…. Read the disclaimers on the others…. Why don't YOU try to figure it out?

_I Never_

**James'-gurl7492, simplyawfulx3, svu101, peachie1st-** I'm glad you guys found this story very hilarious, hence "lol". Thanks!

**Love 4 corbin, ZacEfronLuver**- Here's another story, just like you guys told me to write more!

**Panda Express**- That was a sad episode.. and by sad, I mean too funny. I was thinking of putting the one where they touch each others boobs, but… awkward!

_Waiting on a Hot Day_

**Jade598**- of course it was a great story.. psh… anyways, those events really happened.. in dance, it was really really hot, and we had to hold hands, so I wiped my face and my friend held my hand and smacked me… hahaha.

**Peachie1st**- I'm glad you enjoyed it, since you did say "lol". Isn't life peachie? Hahaha.. I'm awesome..

**ZacEfronLuver-** I KNEW IT! I knew someone was going to be like, "I bet he was sooooo hot when he was all sweaty!" Thanks for confirming my theory! Hahahaha

**Love 4 corbin- **Of course it was great… uhm… here's the story

Summary: Happy Birthday Troy! The gang throws a party for him. Read "I Never" to find out who the gang is.

Note: This is based on my brother's friend's birthday… or my friend's brother's birthday… well I'm friends with my brother's friend's sister… or my brother is friends with my friend's brother… well… we just all know each other… brother and sister, and brother and sister… and amazingly in the same grades too…

-------------------------------

Troy's Birthday Party

-------------------------------

"Wake up! Troy! DAMMIT! Wake up!"

Troy threw his hand at Chad and smacked him.

"You did that on purpose!"

Troy did it again.

"Troy, just get up!"

Troy sighed and he slowly, but surely, got up. He looked at the clock, groaned and collapsed.

"It's only 1:35. Can we sleep some more?" he asked before falling back down to sleep.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed.

------------------

_Chad_

Dammit! He needs to wake up!

"Chad? Is he up yet?"

I turned around to see Mrs. B at the door.

"Sadly, he won't wake up," I replied gloomily.

"What? It's 1:36! You boys sleep late too much!"

5:30 AM isn't late. Psh. What's she talking about?

"Well, we need to get him out of here so we can set the party up!"

She walked away. I sighed. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

----------------------------

"TROY!" Chad screamed into his ear.

Thankfully, Troy scrambled out of bed.

"What! I was having a nice sleep, you know!" Troy snapped.

"It's your birthday… You're seventeen…" Chad informed.

"I know that!"

"At least you get to drive, now!"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to play video games."

Troy walked out of the room.

-------------------------------

_Chad_

Dammit! I failed again!

-------------------------------

Chad ran down the stairs and found Troy in the living room, lying down on the coach and playing video games. He walked up to the lazy kid.

"Troy? Don't you want to go anywhere today?" Chad asked.

"No. I want to stay home and play video games," Troy replied.

"Oh come on! It's your birthday! Want to play basketball at the park?"

"We have a basketball court in my backyard."

"Come on! You need to celebrate your birthday! Not just sit around here and play video games!"

"I want to sit around here and play video games."

"Want to go swimming? Or something?"

"Nah."

"Want to go jog?"

Troy looked up at Chad.

"It's June. It's freaking hot. The last day of school ended a week ago. And I haven't been able to play a lot of video games during the school year."

"Oh come on! You're such a party pooper!"

"Troy? Come on, sweetie. You have to go outside!" his mother got Troy up and pushed him up the stairs and into his room. "Have some fun! Live a little!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're trying to kick me out of the house?" he mumbled.

"We're not!" Chad replied nervously. "It's your birthday!"

"And birthday people get to do whatever they want, but not me. I'm a special case. I _have_ to go outside."

"Because it's your birthday!" Chad and mother Bolton said together.

Troy groaned and went into the bathroom.

--------------------------

Gabriella arrived at Troy's house. She rang the doorbell, and the door opened to an annoying Chad.

"Hi, Gabriella!" he greeted.

"Hey, Chad. Where's the birthday boy?" she asked.

Chad's face dropped.

"The birthday boy apparently doesn't want to go out."

"What? Where is he? I'm going to talk to this seventeen-year-old!"

She lightly shoved, _lightly_, shoved Chad out of the way and ran up the stairs to see Troy grumbling and mumbling.

"Troy!"

He turned around and he put a smile on his face. He looked really happy to see her. Too bad that she won't be on his side this time.

"Gabriella!" he exclaimed. "Gabs, please tell my mother and the _other_ mother that I don't want to go out today because it's my birthday and I can do whatever I want. Even drive!"

"Well, we're going out anyways," Gabriella told him.

"What? Not you, too! Everyone's against me!"

She got behind him and was pushing him out the door.

-------------------------

_Gabriella_

I really want to tell him, but I can't tell him. It wouldn't be a surprise birthday party, now would it? Typical Troy. He's lucky that I love him.

-------------------------

"I don't want to go out!" Troy whined. He was grabbing both sides of the doorway with both of his hands. Gabriella and Chad were pulling on his legs and trying to heave him away from his house. But they were pulling just hard enough not to hurt him. That wouldn't be smart.

"Well, I'm sorry, honey. But it's your birthday. And for your birthday, you need to go out!" his mother replied gruffly.

"Mom!"

She kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetie."

She then placed both her hands on his face and tried to push him, helping Chad and Gabriella in the back.

"Mommy!"

"'Mommy'? You call your mom 'mommy'?" Chad snorted.

Everyone looked at him.

"You don't?" Gabriella scoffed.

"No."

Everybody rolled their eyes and resumed to either pulling Troy out of the doorway, pushing Troy out of the doorway, or screaming at their mother, girlfriend, and best friend. The neighbors from across the street were watching.

"Poor Troy," Mrs. Pulaski said. (hahaha… I stole Pulaski from Social Studies. He was one of the Polish dudes in the American Revolution that helped George Washington. He died in 1780 in a battle… I don't know… gah… social studies… it's better than science)

Mr. Pulaski decided to help out the birthday boy's enemies at the moment.

"Happy birthday, Troy!" he called out.

Troy turned his head and forgot about him being pushed and pulled.

"Thanks, Mr. Pul-WHOA!" Since he forgot about being pushed and pulled he let go of the doorway with one hand and waved hi, resulting into letting go with his other head, resulting in being thrown on top of Gabriella and Chad. Mrs. Bolton slammed the door closed.

"NO! You guys are mean!" Troy yelled at his friends, after getting up.

"Who cares? Come on! We're going to the mall and play DDR!" Chad said while grabbing his arm.

"Boys," Gabriella rolled her eyes at them and ran after them.

"Sweetie! How could you?" Mrs. Pulaski had this betrayal expression. Of course she wasn't betrayed.

"They were throwing him a surprise party at the house! Now it wouldn't be much of a party when he's there and they're setting everything up, now would it?" Mr. Pulaski retorted.

"Oh…"

----------------------

"Guys! I don't want to be here!" he whined.

"Why?" Chad and Gabriella asked together.

"Because… I don't want to!"

Chad and Gabriella both rolled their eyes and grabbed both of Troy's arms.

"Are you trying to kill me? You've been pulling my body parts everywhere!"

They stopped and looked at him. He even had the 'I just had a strange thought' look.

"Okay. That sounded wrong."

"Yes it did," Gabriella said. "Now come on! We're going to go to Starbucks and then play DDR."

"What's wrong with you guys and DDR?" Troy wondered.

"I'm in the mood for it," Chad explained.

"Come on! Jeez! You guys are slow!" Gabriella snapped.

They zipped across the mall to Starbucks, the arcade, cafeteria, the video game store, brand name clothing stores, and all that googly junk.

-------------------

Back at Troy's house, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, the twins, and Zeke were on the doorstep.

"I can't believe Troy is seventeen! I remember when he was like… five!" Zeke exclaimed.

"At the age of five, he knocked my sand castle," Ryan grumbled.

"At the age of five, he pushed me because I had cooties," Sharpay bumbled.

"At the age of five, he made fun of my clay statue," Jason mumbled. (hahahaha)

"Well, who cares?" Taylor scolded. "That's when he was five! We're seventeen now! And so is Troy for…"

She looked at her watch. "Since Troy was born at 6:30 AM, right now it would be… about ten hours."

"Who cares about seventeen?" Kelsi scoffed. "I wonder what we're going to do at the age of eighteen!"

"Go to college, of course," Taylor snorted.

"Or go to a strip club, because at eighteen, we're of age," Ryan smirked.

"Josh told me he went to one," Zeke exclaimed. "He told me all about it!"

"SHUT UP!" Kelsi screamed.

"Where is mama Bolton?" Sharpay wondered.

The door finally opened to the one mentioned before.

"Sorry! I was just doing the finishing touches to the food! Come on in!"

"So? How's the birthday boy?" Sharpay asked after sitting down in the kitchen and helping herself to a strawberry.

"Stubborn as a mule," Mrs. Bolton said. "He didn't want to wake up, and he didn't want to go out, making it difficult to set the party up."

"How sad. At least he is out," Zeke assured her.

After some talking, Kelsi said that Troy, Chad, and Gabriella were coming.

-------------------------

Troy, Chad, and Gabriella were coming home from the mall. Troy was in a happy mood because not only did he best Gabriella at DDR, but Chad, too! Of all people! Chad! Wow. He deserves a standing ovation. Anyways… Now since Troy wasn't driving and Chad was, and Gabriella was just lying down in the back seat, he was very observant, like he always is besides that one time where he didn't see the computer and the camera. He wasn't really observant that time. If he was observant that time, Gabriella and he would never have a problem.

"Hey… isn't that Jason's car?" Troy asked and pointed at the car.

Chad looked and it _was_ Jason's car. He made mental note to smack Jason and came up an excuse.

"That's not Jason's car," he ppfhted at it and waved it away. "Of course it's not."

Gabriella got up in one swift movement and saw Jason's car. Like Chad, she came up with an excuse. And instead of smacking Jason, she was thinking of putting his slice of cake onto his face.

"Surely doesn't look like it," she said.

"Ookay…" was all that Troy muttered.

-------------------------

"We should hide in the front, in case he's coming inside by the side door!" Ryan suggested.

"He's coming to the front! To the kitchen!" Kelsi warned.

They all ran into the kitchen. They also forgot to turn off the lights. And they also forgot that the kitchen is where the side door is. And everybody, excluding Kelsi, knew that Kelsi is blind and sometimes makes quick conclusions. So basically, they didn't know that the trio was going in by the side.

-------------------------

"Let's go in by the front!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"Nah. I want to go by the side. It's the easiest way. And you also know that I go in by the side," Troy objected.

"Okay…."

The side door is always open in the summer. When Troy got there, he saw everyone where their backs facing him. He had a smile on his face. He opened the door and everybody turned around with a surprised look on their face.

-------------------------

_Ryan_

I knew we should've gone in the front! Stupid Kelsi.

-------------------------

"Happy birthday, Troy!" everybody shouted out.

"Thanks guys! Wow. So that's why you guys were bugging me about going out," Troy said.

"Yeah. You're soooo stubborn," Chad joked.

"Jason, your car almost gave the party away," Gabriella playfully scolded.

"Oops," Jason said. "My bad."

"I told you not to park it at the corner!" Kelsi hit Jason in the head.

"Yeah," Chad copied Kelsi. He smacked Jason.

"Don't smack me, Gabriella," Jason told her.

"Who said I was going to smack you?" she asked innocently.

He whimpered.

"Guys, guys! Let's just forget about it and celebrate my birthday!" Troy interrupted.

Everybody cheered.

----------------------------

"Let's go play basketball, Chad," Troy said, in the imperative mood. (hahaha)

Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Gabriella were the only ones that went outside. Everyone else was inside, either eating or doing something else.

"How much?" Chad asked.

"Uhm, up to thirty," Troy replied.

So they were playing and playing. Obviously it was street basketball, in this case, backyard court basketball. Troy was winning by ten to three.

"Go Troy!" Gabriella and Taylor cheered.

"Taylor!" Chad gasped. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Chad. But since you're up against Troy, I can't really do anything about it," Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

And they played. As a joke, when the boys play basketball, they pretend to be gay guys. So, that's what they did. Well, to put it this way, when dribbling, they… grind? Ack.. Also, Chad was just standing there and Troy was dribbling the ball and then threw it at Chad's face. And it rebounded and Troy made a shot. By now, Taylor and Gabriella were on the grass rolling around with laughter. Chad was on the concrete court.

"Mah face, fool!" Chad complained.

"Who's winning? And.. Why is Chad on the ground?" Ryan came out. He had a cup of soda in his hand and AXE in the other.

"Troy is winning and Chad got hit in the face with a ball," Taylor replied after her laughter died down. "Whew."

"Right… Hey guys! You need this?"

Troy and Chad looked to Ryan, who was holding the AXE spray. He tossed it to Troy. Troy thanked him and sprayed some on. Then he sprayed some on Chad who was still on the ground.

"Who's winning?" Sharpay came out. She sniffed the air. "Ew! It smells like boy!"

"Oh crap! I can't breathe!" Gabriella squealed. The girls pinched their noses and ran inside.

"It doesn't smellTHAT bad.. Does it?" Chad wondered.

"Maybe it's just you, Chad," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And he's wearing 'Sex Panther'," Troy snorted.

Chad glared at the laughing blondes and grabbed the ball from the blonde that was holding it.

"That's not fair!"

"What do you mean it's not fair? That's completely fair!"

"Aw, whatever. You needed a point anyways," Ryan said.

"Gah…"

Mrs. B called out to the guys on the court to blow the cake. Well, not exactly blowing the cake. Blowing the candles ON the cake. They went inside and saw a normal large Carvel ice cream cake with the icing saying 'Happy Birthday Troy!'.

"Zeke! You didn't make a cake for me?" Troy gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have time to do it," Zeke groaned. "I'll make one for the next birthday."

"But it's my birthday!"

"Make a wish, sweetie!" his mother rushed him.

Troy stood there staring deeply at the cake. It seemed like he was having a staring contest. (stare at your stuffed animal and see who wins… or stare at yourself in the mirror and see who wins).

"Come on, Troy!" Gabriella said a bit too impatiently.

Troy calmed everyone down since they wanted some cake. Cake, cake, cake. The more you eat, the more you take. He stood there with one hand tucked underneath his elbow and a hand grazing his chin.

"What are you doing?" Kelsi shrieked. "I think all of us want some cake, too!"

"And it's melting!" Jason gasped.

"THE CANDLE WAX WENT ONTO THE CAKE!" Sharpay screamed in horror.

"I'm making a wish for each candle!" Troy roared, making everybody quiet.

"Does the birthday song help?" Chad asked nervously.

"Uh…"

But they sang anyways. And it probably did help, but Troy was blowing the candles one by one. Seventeen candles. Wow.

"Oh my cookies," Gabriella rolled her eyes.

After Troy blew the seventeen candles individually, Ryan took the icing of Troy's name and wiped it on his face, like you're supposed to.

---------

Skip, skip, skip

---------

"You wasted a perfectly good slice of cake!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at Jason.

"You deserved it."

"I do not!" Jason defended.

Mrs. Bolton handed him a towel to wipe the ice creaminess of the cakeness off. After cake time, everybody went back to doing what they were doing before. Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan were holding some kind of contest, like American Idol, except without the singing part.

"Ooh! I can dance!" Gabriella squealed.

"Okay, show us," Ryan said.

So she starts dancing the dance from "Touch". She pauses several times to ask Taylor what was after one part.

"You suck. Go away," Zeke jeered.

She just keeps on dancing.

"You won't make it into Hollywood!" Ryan said in a somehow "Simon" tone.

Just keeps on dancing.

"I'm sorry, but you shouldn't keep on dancing. It burns my eyes!" Zeke rubbed his eyes.

Stops dancing.

"Well… Zeke.. what do you think?" Ryan asked.

"I thought, it was really bad."

"Aw, come on, guys! I thought it was really good!" Sharpay said. Zeke and Ryan mocked her voice and earned themselves a silly slap. (I will silly slap you!).

"Do I get to go to Hollywood?" Gabriella asked like a little girl, with her hands behind her back and twisting her body in rhythm.

"NO!"

And Gabriella went crying. Well… not really. Jason went up.

"And who are you?" Ryan asked, as if it was an audition.

"I'm Jason Cross."

"And you'll be doing.." Sharpay started.

"I will do… the chicken dance!"

Jason starts doing the retarded version of the chicken dance.

"YOU SUCK!" all three screamed.

Jason runs away and out of nowhere, Chad jumps in a starts doing the moonwalk.

"Whoo! Go Chad!" Zeke and Ryan cheered. Sharpay rolled her eyes. ("Boys.")

---------------------

another place… on the rooftop.. I don't know… be creative! You have creative license! (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

---------------------

Troy was looking up at the stars. He thanked… his lucky stars that he was still alive and seventeen. Seventeen. Seventeen. Wow. Seventeen. Anyways, Gabriella comes up from behind him and hugs him. She puts her chin on his shoulder.

"So.. how's it like being seventeen?" Gabriella asked out of curiosity.

"It feels like sixteen. I don't know the difference. You shouldn't ask me these mind-tricking questions," Troy replied.

"Well, think of it this way. You're way year older, one year smarter and wiser, one year awesomener-" Gabriella started.

"Awesomener?" Troy turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her around his neck.

"Excuse my choice of words. Notice how older, smarter, and wiser have the suffix –er at the end."

"Whatever. Continue."

"Anyways, one year experienceder-"

"Please use normal English."

"Fine. Gosh. Uhm, one year hotter and sexier-"

"Really?"

Gabriella scanned him. "Nah."

"Aw. You ruined my birthday."

"Well, I'm going to be the best thing the ever happened on your birthday!"

Snog, snog, snog. The more you snog, the better the.. pog. Well, they kissed each other, letting their tongues roam the insides of each other's mouths. They stopped after they heard laughing.

"Aw. You guys are cute!" Kelsi squealed.

"What a major make-out session!" Taylor snorted.

"Now that ruined my birthday! I was having a nice time with Gabriella, in case you haven't noticed," Troy snapped.

"Well excuse us!" Jason put his hands up. "We just wanted to see what you guys were doing!"

"And we took a picture of what you guys were doing!" Ryan waved a camera.

"Ooh! Let me see! I need to prove to Gabriella that I am one year hotter and sexier!"

By now, everybody scanned him.

"Nah."

"What?"

"You don't look that much hot and sexy," Chad complimented.

"Of course, he doesn't! He just looks like… Troy…" Zeke said.

"Are you guys gay or what?" Kelsi eyed them.

"We're not gay!"

"You're just mentally retarded," Taylor teased.

…

"Hey Troy! Want to watch "Troy"?" Chad asked. (HAHAHAHAHAHAH)

"I don't want to see that movie. I absolutely hate the books," Gabriella cried.

"I liked the books," Sharpay said.

"We're going to watch it, whether you like it or not, Gabriella," Kelsi said in a demanding tone.

"Bah… whatever…"

-------------------------------

I absolutely laughed at the Troy part. I just thought of it two days ago.

Creative license is when you have the authority to change anything you want. Like an original dance, or something made into a dance. But, creative license is never allowed by students. I laughed at this because someone said that to me in dance. We were making a chess game into a dance, and we were doing something very strange. It had nothing to do with the freaking game. All the pawns and pieces were off, except the ones that were playing. Now I'm no master at the game, but, the pawns and pieces are supposed to stay on the entire time, not just go off and on, off and on. So, that's why I laughed.

Hoped you enjoy another one of my silly oneshots.


End file.
